


Space Song

by amiserableone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I just be talking sometimes, Literally just 500 words of me missing Anakin, Self-Indulgent, super short my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiserableone/pseuds/amiserableone
Summary: For as long as Anakin Skywalker could remember, it had been just him and the sky.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Space Song

For as long as Anakin Skywalker could remember, it had been just him and the sky.

If he thought hard enough, he could remember his mother’s call to come look at the Tatooine sky, with the suns setting on the horizon.

He wondered what it would be like to be so far above the planet of dust and dirt, nothing to bind him but the confines of the cockpit. No one to answer to except for a copilot; maybe a passenger or two if he was feeling generous enough.

He did not dare to ponder how that burning sky looked as he left his mother behind, setting off into the unknown without a familiar face to guide him.

As he grew, he continued to find solace in lying on his back, arms open, eyes trained on the vast blue above him. It didn’t matter that the Jedi temple felt like a prison from time to time, as long as he could imagine the thrill of swoops and dives in a ship of his own someday. 

Then he’s somewhere between a boy and man, promising himself to Padmé Amidala like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. And it very well might be, if the council were to find out about it.

That’s the last thing he’s worried about as he steals another kiss by the glittering water, the sky as blue as his smiling eyes. Whatever comes in the next day or month or year won’t matter as long as she keeps looking at him like he’s the brightest star in the galaxy.

One constant will always remain, no matter what his title may be: the sky. Padawan, Knight, Master... none of it matters when he’s flying. No pointless anecdotes find him thousands of feet in the air. No Mace Windu to question his every motive. Just him, open space, and whoever’s willing to tag along for the ride. He doesn’t need meditation, not when his mind is at peace for what feels like the first time in years.

And many moons later, Vader wonders if he’s remembered like that. If Ahsoka sees flying lessons before she pictures the burning yellows of his eyes. If Obi-Wan remembers bumping elbows in the cockpit or the crimson sky of Mustafar when someone says his name. And he looks out across the black galaxy before him and longs, permanently, for the blue Naboo and the warmth of Padmé’s arms. He’s more machine than man now, but he hopes, deep within his artificial chest, that his smiling eyes and wind blown hair are ingrained in the minds of the few who knew him. And he wonders if maybe, to them, he is just another man lost to the galaxy and the darkness within it. With all that is passed, he decides this: if he is not to be remembered by his power, he wishes to be forever remembered as the boy in the sky. Though he’s not sure if the muscles in his face can even form one anymore, he imagines a smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beach House song with the same name!
> 
> This is obviously extremely indulgent and gets into the out of character range at the end. Just needed to get it out of my notes.
> 
> Comments are wildly appreciated! Longer Star Wars stuff is coming....


End file.
